Another Life
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Loosely based on S4 beneath the surface. Sam, Jack and Daniel have been kidnapped and their minds stamped, no recollection of their former lives or of the SGC, just strange dreams. Will they remember who they were and return back to Earth? Carter/O'Neill
1. The Proposal

**Another Life**

ding dong

The unexpected chime of the doorbell caught Sam by surprise, causing her to spill some of the sauce she was stirring to spill over. "Dam," she said as she licked the hot spaghetti sauce off of her fingers. Wiping her hands on her apron, she opened the door and smiled.

"You're early."

"I could leave if you want me to," he said smirking.

Sam grinned and removed the bottle of wine from Jack's hands. "Of course not."

Jack smiled and pulled her towards him. "Good, because I really didn't want to," he said planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mmmmm" Sam smiled against his lips and then pulled away and made her way back to the kitchen. "Do you mind putting the dishes on the table? I'm almost done."

"Not at all," Jack said as he hung up his coat.

Once he had set the table he walked up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the flowery scent of her hair. He kissed the top of her head, and then kissed his way down the soft skin of her neck.

"Jack!" squealed Sam, grinning. "I'm trying to make supper." She turned around to face him and looked up into his eyes. "I'm almost done." Tilting her head upwards she planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Now go, and leave me alone before it gets cold."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

"How was your day?" Jack asked, through a mouthful of noodles.

Sam shrugged. "Good. Nothing really out of the ordinary."

"Nothing?"

"Well…"

"What?"

She put her fork down, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"What about?"

"I was in this strange underground building, and you were there –"

"Really?" said Jack, raising his eyebrows.

Sam laughed. "Not THAT kind of dream. Besides, Daniel was there too and we were part of some sort of military team."

Jack laughed. "Women in the military? That is a weird dream."

Sam shook her head. "I don't think it was the military on Radesh. I think we were on a different planet. And there was this other man with us, and he had a strange gold image tattooed on his forehead." Sam paused to sprinkle some pepper on her spaghetti. "It was really weird, yet somehow it all seemed very familiar."

Jack pointed his fork at her, " You're right that is weird. But it's just a dream Sam."

She sighed, "I know, but….but it just seemed so real."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

After dinner, they stood outside on the porch looking up at the twinkling stars, Sam protected from the cool night breezes by Jack's warm arms, their only source of light coming from the two large moons hanging overhead in the night sky. "Wouldn't it be amazing to be out there….in space, exploring the stars?"

"It's impossible. Stars aren't made up of solid matter. They're giant balls of burning gas. The likelihood –"

"Sam."

Sam looked down and blushed. "Sorry," she said laughing slightly. She looked up into the sparkling night sky, leaning back into him. "I know what you mean though. Just think of all the millions of planets out there waiting to be discovered and explored."

After a few moments of silence, Jack squeezed her gently. "Sam can I talk to you?"

Sam turned around and leaned back against the porch railing. "Of course."

Jack took both of her hands in his. "Sam ever since the first day that I met you, I've loved you. You're beautiful, and the smartest person I know. You're the most important thing in my life, and I never want to be without you. Sam….will you marry me?"

Sam looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, "yes," she whispered.

Jack let out the breath that he had been holding and pulled her in to him, wrapping his arms around her. He bent down and caught her lips with his. Fireworks went off inside Sam's head, and in that moment, she felt like the luckiest person alive; her life couldn't be more perfect.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

** SGC – present time **

Dr. Fraiser walked into General Hammond's office, "sir, I heard you were calling back the search teams for SG1. Is that true?"

General Hammond nodded. "Unfortunately. It's been over three months since SG1 went missing, and I officially have to declare them MIA."

"But sir, you can't just leave them out there! What if they're in trouble? Surely there's something we can do?"

"May I remind you doctor, of the time warp that surrounds the planet? SG1 may have been missing from Earth for only three months, but god knows how much time has passed on Radesh? For all we know, it could have been years. If that's the case, then they could be anywhere."

Dr. Fraiser nodded. "I understand sir."

"I hate to do this as much as you do. To make matters worse, the government on Radesh is being less and less cooperative with our search missions. I have no choice doctor."

"Yes sir. But what about Teal'c? What will happen to him?"

"Teal'c is currently with SG11 on Radesh, and has chosen to go back to Tulac as soon as they return."

"Then there are to be no more searches after SG11 returns?"

"I'm afraid not doctor. The president has ordered me not to send anyone else back to Radesh. He doesn't want to send any more teams through, when we still aren't a hundred percent positive that the planet's time warp will have no residing affects on them."

Dr. Fraiser sighed. "Yes sir."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1  
**


	2. The Dreams

**Another Life**

**I tried to update as fast as I could. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter and reviewed. Hopefully you enjoy this one as much as the first. Enjoy!**

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

** Radesh **

It had been two weeks since Jack's proposal to Sam, and she now stood in her office, with Daniel admiring the gleaming jeweled ring.

Standing back up from his prior position, hunched over Sam's, Daniel placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's really beautiful Sam. I'm so happy for you."

Sam grinned back. "Thanks."

Daniel took of his glasses and wiped some dust off of them. "Actually Sam I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

"Remember those dreams you told me about? Well I….I think I've been having the same ones."

Sam was surprised by Daniel's sudden news. "Really?"

"Yeah. I-"

Daniel was suddenly interrupted by Jack, who had just strolled into the room. "Howdy gang," he said. The two looked at him with curious expressions on their faces. "What?" he asked.

Sam raised her eyebrows, confused. "I've never heard you say that before."

Jack shrugged. "Must've heard one of the guys at work say it. Anyways Daniel, haven't seen you around lately where've you been?"

"Oh you know… here, there. Digging here, translating artifacts there."

Jack brushed it off not to interested in his scientific babble. "Yeah yeah yeah, how would you like to join Sam and I for dinner tomorrow night. As long as that's okay with you," he said looking over at Sam.

Sam nodded, "I have no objections."

"Sure sounds great," said Daniel.

"Great then I'll see you two tomorrow night."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

** Radesh – one day later **

The meal had been delicious, the wine exquisite, and the talk light and casual. After dinner the three of them moved their conversation into the living room. Jack seated himself in the corner of the couch, and after putting her wineglass down Sam joined him.

"That was a wonderful meal Sam," Daniel said as he walked over to the fireplace, coaxing flames out of the glowing coals.

"Yup, absolutely delicious," said Jack, draping his arm across Sam's shoulders.

Sam blushed. "Thanks. It was nothing really." Suddenly remembering something, she put her hand on Jack's knee. "I forgot to tell you. Remember those dreams I told you about a couple weeks ago? "

"The ones about us exploring the galaxy?" asked Jack, smirking.

"Yes. Well Daniel's told me he's had similar dreams."

"Very similar actually," said Daniel.

"You said we were all in it?"

"Yes."

"What about this other guy you were telling me about?" Jack asked Sam. "The one with the gold forehead."

"Well he seemed to be a friend of ours. Yet he wasn't quite like us. I…I don't think he was human."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah I think you're right."

"What about a bald guy? Stockier build?"

Sam and Daniel both looked at Jack with curious expressions on their faces. "Jack?" questioned Daniel.

Jack took a deep breath. "I think I've had the same dreams."

"You didn't tell me," said Sam accusingly.

"It was just the other day, and I wasn't so sure until just now." Jack looked at her apologetically and squeezed her hand softly. "I'm sorry."

"This is strange," said Daniel, sitting down across from them. "All three of us having the same dream." Sam and Jack nodded. Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose in deep thought. "What are the chances of different people having the same dream?"

Sam looked at the two of them. "The probability of three people having exactly the same dream with identical details is -"

"I get it," Jack interrupted. "High unlikely."

"Yes," said Sam, smiling.

"Well I've got my yearly physical and checkup at Medical Aid at the end of the week. I'll mention these….dreams to them. See what they have to say."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

** Radesh – the end of the week**

Once the doctor had finished with his examination, he asked Jack if he had any questions. "Actually there was one thing."

"Sure," said the doctor.

"I've been having these strange dreams lately."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah. Ummm.." Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "They're all pretty much the same. I find myself on a strange planet with my friends….exploring…." Jack laughed and shook his head. "I know this sounds pretty crazy right."

"Not at all. Actually just to be safe, I want to run a few tests. Just to make sure. If that's okay with you."

Jack nodded. "Whatever you want doctor."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG SG1 SG1**

The doctor came back in through the door. "Good news. You're brain scans seem to be fine. But I'm going to give you a mild sedative, to at least help you sleep tonight. He walked over to Jack and pulled out a small syringe filled with a blue liquid. After inserting it into Jack's arm, Jack looked up at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Whh….what was that for?"

"Your headaches."

"What?"

"Don't you remember? You came in to see me with a really bad migraine. You said that you've been suffering from them for awhile. What I just gave you should stop those bad headaches."

Jack rubbed his arm. "Uh thanks."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

It was much later that night and Jack was sleeping, stretched out on his bed with Sam lying next to him, head resting on his chest.

"Jack?"

Jack turned his head. "Mmmmm."

"Jack."

Jack sighed. "What?"

"How did your appointment go today? At the doctors."

"It was fine."

"Did you ask him about the dreams?"

"What?"

Sam propped herself up on one elbow. "Did you tell him about the dreams?"

"What dreams?"

"Jack the dreams about the other planet! With Daniel and I. Remember? We all had the same dream!"

"I'm sorry Sam, I don't know what you're talking about. The doctor gave me something for my migraines, but that's it. No dreams."

Sam looked at him concerned, but decided not to push it. "Alright Jack."

Jack pulled the blanket up around them and wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight night Sam."

Sam snuggled into Jack, but there was uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right. "Goodnight Jack."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

**I'll try to update ch3 ASAP. Hopefully by the end of the week.**


	3. Brain Scans

**Another Life**

** Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a little longer than expected. Hopefully you enjoy it as much as the earlier chapters. I hope to get Ch.4 up by the end of this week. So R&R and enjoy! **

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

** Radesh – 1week later **

Sam couldn't concentrate at work all that week. She was worried about Jack. What had happened that day at the doctors? The day after Jack's doctor visit, Sam had again tried to remind him about the dreams, but he couldn't remember and became agitated the more she persisted.

She groaned in frustration. She couldn't just sit there, she had to something, talk to someone.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

knock knock

"Come in," Daniel said, head buried in a very large, dusty book.

"Are you busy?" came a soft voice.

Daniel looked up and saw Sam standing there in the doorway. She looked tired, and the taut lines on her face told him that she was very stressed and upset about something. He immediately put his book down and went over to her. "Sam what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Sam shook her head. "I'm worried about Jack, Daniel."

Daniel put his hand on her arm and guided her over to one of his chairs, and sat down across from her. "What happened?"

Sam took a deep breath and retold the events of that week. "Remember at dinner, a few weeks ago, we were talking about those dreams?" Daniel nodded. "And Jack said he'd mention it at his physical that week?" Again Daniel nodded. "Well when I asked him about it he denied ever having the dreams, but that the doctor had given him something for his headaches. When I asked him about the headaches, he said the ones he went to see the doctor about, the ones that had been bothering him for weeks. When I told him that he never mentioned the headaches to me he just shrugged it off."

Daniel took of his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. "He has no memory of the dreams at all?"

""No. But when I tried to talk to him about the again a couple days later, he still couldn't remember them."

"Hmmm. You said that he told you the doctor gave him something?"

"Yes. Jack said that the doctor gave him a shot to help get rid of his headaches. You… you think the doctor did this?"

Daniel sighed. "I don't know Sam. But Jack was normal before he went for his physical." Sam sat back in the chair, letting it all sink in. "You have full security clearance right?"

Sam's eyes lit up as she understood what Daniel was hinting at. "Right," she said, wheeling her chair over to Daniel's computer. Typing in her ID, and security information it was only minutes until she was into the medical files database. Pulling up Jack's medical file she scanned he page for recent updates.

"What is it?" asked Daniel, seeing Sam's confused expression.

"They did a brain scan."

"Last week?"

"Yes." Sam typed in a few commands and brought up multiple images of Jack's brain.

Daniel stared at the screen. "How many scans did they do?"

"Just a couple. But some of these are old." Sam brought the images up full screen and gasped. "Oh my god."

Daniel peered over her shoulder at the two images. "What is that?" He asked pointing to a small mass in Jack's brain.

"I don't know. But it wasn't there two years ago," she said pointing to the other image.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Sam had been up all night staring at the cranial images and by the next day she had pretty good idea of what the foreign mass was in Jack's brain. Bursting into Daniel's office she fanned the images out on his desk. "I've done it. I think I know what the mass is."

"What?"

"A wall."

"A wall? In his brain?"

"Bare with me. What if it's some sort of device? Meant to block something…..like memories."

Daniel looked at her. "You think these dreams we're having are memories?"

"Yes." Sam pointed to the original brain scan. "This part here is the part of the brain responsible for storing information….memories. See in this image everything is normal. But in this one," she said putting the more recent image on top, "this mass is blocking off that part of the brain…like a wall."

Daniel started to say something but was cut off by Sam. "Plus, I printed these off last night," she said handing him a folder.

Daniel opened the folder and pulled out more brain scans. He looked them over noticing how identical they were to Jack's. "Are these….ours?"

"Yes. I think, for some reason, some of our memories have been blocked off."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 **

** Radesh – a week later **

Daniel and Sam were walking down the hallways of the Academic Institution discussing the brain scans, when they heard raised voices around the corner. "What? –"

"Shhh" Sam cut him off pulling him back against the wall.

"Who is it?" whispered Daniel.

Sam poked her head around the corner and saw the governor of Radesh and a stout bald man arguing outside of the gateroom. Moving back against the wall, she looked at Daniel. "It's the governor and some other man. I think I know him, but I can't be sure."

Daniel glanced quickly around the corner. "I recognize him to. But I can't remember from where."

Sam again motioned for him to be quiet as the voices down the hall grew louder. "I cannot keep interrupting the daily lives of my people to search for them! I'm sorry General but I Radesh will no longer participate in your ...quest, and I must insist that you no come here. The people of Radesh have been quite cooperative with your search parties and your questioning but it cannot persists. I assure you General that should in the future any evidence or news of your three team members is found we will send word to you through the gate."

The bald man was flushed with anger but held his tongue. "Thank you for your cooperation Governor. As soon as our last search party returns to the city we will cease communications."

The governor nodded and lead the man into the gateroom.

Sam looked back at him. "Daniel what are we going to do?"

Daniel shook his head. "I don't know Sam…..I don't know."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

That night Sam and Jack were walking down by the beach, holding hands and watching the sun set below the horizon. "Jack how long have we known each other?"

Jack looked at her and said, "almost two years." He wrapped an arm around her slender waist, "but it feels like much longer."

Sam was silent for a few minutes as they walked along. "How long have you worked at the military base?"

"After I retired from the military? … Fifteen years this year."

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

Jack squeezed her hand. "How could I forget that day? You had come to the base to test out some fancy new weapon that you had developed. The chief of the base introduced us and I was to give you the grand tour of the base. I couldn't believe how beautiful you were." Sam blushed. "You asked so many questions, curious about everything!" Jack leant over and kissed the top of her head. "And I've loved you ever since."

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Sam remained quiet, but it wasn't long before her conscience was nagging at her again. "Jack do you remember anything before two years ago?"

Jack laughed. "Why all the questions?"

"Please Jack.."

"Alright, yes."

"Like…"

"Ummm...I spent twenty years in the Radesh military, eventually commanding my own troupe. I got some sort of award and retired. Then, fifteen years ago I was asked to come back to the military to train future troupes. I grew up somewhere on the outskirts of the city. I-"

"Anything specific? Like names or dates?"

Jack paused to think about it, but when he tried to remember, his mind went fuzzy. Sighing he turned and started to lead her back to his house. "It's been a long day Sam, and I'm really tired. Can we play this little trivia game another time?"

Trying to hide the disappointment in her voice, Sam looped her arms around Jack's arm and followed. "Sure Jack….another time."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

** Radesh – a few days later **

This time it was Daniels turn to burst into Sam's office with surprising news. "Sam I know where he's from!"

Sam looked up from her computer. "What?"

"Remember the bald man that we saw in the hallway? He's the man from our dreams! The one commanding the operations."

Sam brought her hand up to her forehead. "Oh my god Daniel you're right! It's him!"

"Sam what if it's us?" Sam looked at him confused. "What if we're the missing members of his team? You, me and Jack."

"Daniel…"

"No listen, it all fits! This….man is missing a team…..a team with three members. Then there's our brain scans. They show that some of our memories are being blocked… And our dreams! Sam how else do you explain knowing this guy without ever seeing him before? And you said so yourself that there was a good chance that these dreams are fragments of buried memories."

"Your right Daniel."

"What do you think we should do?"

"First things first, we tell Jack."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

That night, Sam went over to Jack's house to try and explain to him what they had found. Walking up his front porch steps, folder in her hand, Sam took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Sam!" said Jack, smiling broadly as he answered the door. "I wasn't expecting you around this evening."

"Jack we need to talk."

"Why is it that those words scare me?" He said as he shut the door behind her. "You haven't changed your mind have you?"

Sam looked down at the ring on her finger and blushed slightly. "No Jack, not at all."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Good. So what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"The dreams."

"What?"

"Jack I've got proof! The governments trying to cover something up …."

Jack put up his hand. "Sam I don't want to hear about it."

"But Jack –"

"No Sam," said Jack walking away from her into the kitchen.

Sam followed him. "Jack…."

"Sam….no!"

"But Jack there's evidence –"

"DAMMIT CARTER!!"

The anger and harshness of his words cut her like a knife, causing her to take a step back in shock.

Feeling instantly guilty about his outburst, Jack sighed. "Sam I'm sorry. I –"

"What did you call me?" she whispered, hot tears in her eyes, from his rebuke.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know…it just…..slipped out. Sam….I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry." Jack looked at her and could see the hurt and pain in her eyes, and the tears threatening to spill over. He extended his arms, holding them out to her. "Come here," he said softly.

Sam slowly walked into his embrace and let out her tears of frustration. "I love you Sam," he mumbled into her hair. "More than life itself."

"I love you too Jack," she whispered into his shirt. After a few silent moments, Sam pulled back and looked up into Jack's deep brown eyes. "Please Jack. Just listen to what I have to say….trust me."

Jack sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'm listening."

Sam walked over to the kitchen table and signaled Jack to follow. Taking out the scans, she spread them over the countertop. "These our brain scans of you, me and Daniel. These ones over here were taking a few years ago, and these ones more recently."

Jack nodded.

Sam explained what she had to Daniel a few weeks ago when they first discovered the scans. "These original scans are normal. Everything is fine…as it should be. But these more recent ones," she said pointing at the other three, "show something seriously wrong."

"Wrong?"

"These dark areas here, are masses….a type of organic device. The masses are blocking off this part of the brain that is responsible for memory."

"So…."

"Jack this mass, whatever it is, is blocking our memories. That's why we can't remember anything specific past the last two years."

"What does this have to do with the dreams that you….that we've been having?"

"I think that these dreams are fragments of old memories trying to resurface. For some reason, and only recently, a few of these memories have managed to resurface….as dreams. I think the device is starting to decay slightly. Maybe it wasn't meant to be permanent. Anyways, that's why when you talked to the doctor about your dreams he gave you something. I'm assuming it was some type of sedative designed to knock you out while the fixed the device."

"Your saying that my doctor put this…this thing in my head?"

"I think it's bigger than that. I think that the government has something to do with it. For some reason, there's something that they don't want us to know about…to remember."

Jack stared long and hard at the images on the table. "I believe you," he said finally.

"You do?" Sam said, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

He put an arm around her waist. "Yes I do."

Sam rested her head on his shoulder. "What are going to do Jack?"

"I don't know Sam," he said pulling her closer. "But I'm sure you'll think of something."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1B**


	4. Going Home

**Another Life**

*** Thanks for waiting patiently for Ch. 4. Just one thing to mention, that I was unable to write into the previous chapter, or this one. Sam has explained everything to Jack including who they saw in the hallway and who they think they really are. P.S Ch 5 should hopefully be up early next week. So R&R***

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Sam and Jack were just coming back from a nice evening out, holding hands as they walked back up to the house, when they saw Daniel pacing back and forth outside of Jack's front door. "Daniel…."

"Jack," said Daniel looking at the couple.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Daniel……what are you doing here?"

Daniel looked towards the house and back at Jack. "Can we talk inside?"

Jack looked at him curiously, but opened the door and gestured inside. "Sure."

As soon as they were inside, Daniel locked the door. "Paranoid much?" said Jack.

Daniel glared at him. "I have a plan," he said moving his eyes to Sam.

Jack walked over and sat down on the couch. "A plan for what?"

"A plan to put an end to this dream…memory conspiracy." Daniel sat down and looked at Sam. "Sam remember the search team that the man we saw arguing with the governor was talking about?"

"Yes. The search team that's looking for the missing team members."

"Yes," said Daniel.

"Wait," said Jack. "These are the missing people that you think we are?"

Sam nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, go ahead Daniel."

"Anyways…he said that they were returning soon and then they would stop their search. Well, I out there was a guest group that arrived today that are staying at the institution. So I checked out the logs for the gateroom, and there's a scheduled incoming activation for tomorrow afternoon."

Getting impatient Jack waved his hand in the air. "And the brilliant plan is…"

"The plan, Jack, is to somehow get into the gateroom and meet these visitors. Then they will be able to either confirm who we are, or at the very least help us figure out what's going on."

"I agree," said Sam. "Whoever these strangers are, the are our last hope for finding out the truth. Do you have any ideas on how to get into the gateroom?"

"Actually, yes. Sam has full security clearance. She can hack into the security feed and see when the visitors arrive. Then she can notify you, Jack, who will be conveniently in the building for a meeting. Then you two will walk past my office and pick me up on you way to the gateroom." Daniel took a deep breath. "I know it's soon, and I know it's risky, but it's our last shot." Daniel looked at Sam.

"I'm in."

Daniel shifted his gaze to Jack who sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright I'm in too."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

The next day, Jack drove Sam to work. As he pulled into a parking space, he killed the engine and turned to look at her. "Are you ready?" Sam nodded. "You realize that this could ruin both of our careers right?"

"I know Jack. But I also know that what we're doing is right."

Jack took her hands in is. "Sam you know I love you, and I trust you completely. Even though I have no memory of the dreams or memories that you and Daniel have, I will do this, because I know how important it is to you."

Sam smiled. "Thank you," she whispered. With one hand on the door handle, she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, before leaving.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

It was a couple of hours later when Sam saw the bald man reappear through the gate. Quickly pulling out her communications device, she punched in Jack's ID #.

"Hello?"

"Jack, they're here. You better make your way up here."

"Alright be there in a sec."

It was only a few moments before Jack arrived and they made their way down the hall to Daniel's office. After picking up Daniel, the trio made their way towards the gateroom. When they got to the right hallway, Jack stopped them, peered around the corner and saw two guards standing outside the gateroom.

He rolled his eyes, "I really didn't want to have to do this."

Motioning to Sam and Daniel to stay, Jack walked past the guards and then quickly spun around, knocking them both out cold. He signaled to Sam and Daniel to follow him. Taking a deep breath, the three burst into the gateroom.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

"What are you doing here?!" Yelled the governor when he saw them. "Guards!!!"

General Hammond was shocked to see his missing SG1 team members standing in front of him. "Colonel O'Neill? Major Carter? Daniel Jackson?"

Sam walked up to the General. "Do you know who we are?"

Confusion crossed General Hammond's face. "Of course I know who you are." He turned around and strode angrily over to the now nervous governor. "I demand to know what's going on here!"

"I think I can help explain," said Sam. "It would seem as if the three of us have been implanted with an organic device meant to block out memories. We know only of our time on this planet, except for a few brief flashes of another life."

At that moment, SG11 and Teal'c walked into the room. "O'Neill, Carter, Daniel Jackson…. General Hammond what is going on?" asked Teal'c.

"It would appear as if we have been deceived," said Hammond, "Teal'c, I want you to go back through the gate and bring back Dr. Fraiser. I want SG1 checked out before we bring them back home."

Teal'c nodded, and walked through the shimmering event horizon.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Dr. Fraiser turned to Sam and Jack, "once given the injection, the effects should be pretty immediate."

Sam looked around, "where's Daniel?"

"Daniel has already been inoculated and sent back while you were debriefing," said Hammond.

"Colonel O'Neill," said Dr. Fraiser. "General Hammond wants to speak with you, so nurse Meyer will give you the shot." Jack followed the nurse out door into the other room.

Dr. Fraiser got Sam to roll up her sleeve, while she wiped the small patch of skin on her arm and injected the treatment. Almost instantly memories flooded through Sam's mind; her father telling her of her mother's death, joining the US Airforce, becoming part of the secret SGC, traveling to Abydos on her first mission, killing Apophis, finding the Tok'ra, saving her dad ….

It was a few minutes as images flashed before Sam's eyes. The sudden onslaught of memories made her feel overwhelmed and she put her hand out to steady herself.

Dr. Fraiser helped her over to a chair and urged her to sit down. "Sam are you okay?"

Still more flashes of her past; Colonel O'Neill pinned to the wall by an alien object, him trying to break through the G'ouald forcefield to save her, him confessing his true feelings for her – "oh my god" Sam whispered covering her mouth with her hand, as she realized that her relationship with Jack could no longer exist.

Jack walked back into the room, "are you ready to go?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sam looked up at him with watery eyes, "yes sir," she said heavy heartedly.

"_sir"_. The word caught him off guard, stopping him dead in his tracks. It had been such a long time since he had heard her say it. Despite the resurgence of his old memories, the reality of the finality of his relationship with Sam had only just entered his mind now.

Jack sighed and an expression of infinite sadness came over his face. He looked down to avoid looking into her painfully sad eyes, and his own landed upon her engagement ring. The sight of the sparkling rock on her finger brought a stab of pain to Jack's heart.

"Sam it's probably a good idea if…." Jack looked for the right words to say.

Sam followed his gaze down to her hand and saw the ring. "…if I took it off. I understand sir. Ummm…. I'll be out in a few seconds, but….. I just need to be alone right now."

Jack nodded, understanding.

Sam took a deep shaky breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she removed the ring from her ringer and walked over to the trash bin. But as much as her mind told her to bury her other life, her heart ached and pleaded with her. And unable to throw away the only connection she had to her life with Jack, Sam put the ring in her pocket and walked to the gateroom.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**


	5. Forgetting

**Another Life**

**So here's ch.5! Hope you enjoy! These next couple chapters were semi inspired by the song "Just can't live a lie" by Carrie Underwood. Ch. 6 should be up by the end of the weekend!**

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

SG1 had only been back on Earth for a few hours and already Jack had showered, changed, cleaned his quarters and caught up on some of his overdue paperwork. He put down his pen and sighed, knowing that he couldn't prolong the inevitable. Sooner of later he was going to have to talk to Sam about their 'situation', preferably sooner, before the debriefing.

Walking briskly down the hallway, he stopped outside her lab and took a deep breath before knocking. "Come in," he heard and slowly opened the door.

"Carter…"

She heard him call her name but dared not turn around. She knew what he had come to talk about and she didn't think she was emotionally ready to handle him; not yet.

Jack could tell that she was trying to ignore him and heck, in her shoes he'd probably be doing the same thing, but it had to be discussed and neither of them could ignore it forever. "Carter, we need to talk."

She could feel the heat creeping up her face and tears building up in the corner of her eyes. "I'm a little busy sir," she said, hoping that he didn't catch the waver in her voice.

Unfortunately Jack knew her too well. Walking up behind her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sam," he whispered softly.

At his touch and the intimate use of her first name, Sam turned around and looked up at him with desperate, watery eyes. "I'll quit," she blurted out. "Leave the military. I'm sure General Hammond would-"

"No," said Jack, cutting her off. "You've worked your whole life to be in the air force, and I won't let you throw it all way like that."

"But…"

Jack stepped over to her desk and fiddled with a few small objects, unable to look into her beautifully blue, sad eyes. "I'll retire. Drop everything. Leave it all."

"I can't let you do that sir. SG1 needs you. You're the only one capable of commanding us."

Jack sighed. "Looks like we're at a stalemate Major. We'd both sacrifice our careers for….us," he said glancing up at her briefly, "and yet neither of us will let the other do it."

Sam sniffed and gave a weak, bitter laugh through her tears. "What are we going to do sir?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know Carter."

They were quiet for a few minutes, when Sam finally looked up at him, heart-breaking sorrow etched all over her face. "We could forget," she whispered.

Jack's heart iced over at her words. _Forget?_ How could he forget? He was unable to tear his eyes away from her, hoping that maybe there was an alternative solution. Minutes ticked away as the two stared at each other, each one desperate and pleading with the other to do something…. Anything that would bring back what they had on Radesh. They were unable to tear their eyes away from the deep wells of sorrow held in the other's.

*knock knock *

"Sam? Jack?" Reality came crashing down around them as Daniel walked into the room. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Jack shook his head trying to gather his thoughts. "Ummm…..no not at all."

"General Hammond wants us in the debriefing room ASAP."

"Alright, we're on our way," said Jack, glancing back at Sam. _Are you okay?_ He said silently, as he looked at her.

Understanding the look on his face, Sam took a deep breath, and nodded, following them out of the room.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Once they were all seated around the table, Hammond asked Sam, Jack and Daniel if they knew how long they had been gone for.

"We were on Radesh for a little over 19 months," said Daniel.

"Yes," said Sam, picking up his train of thought. "According to my initial calculations of the time warp before the mission. I'd say we've been gone almost 4 months?"

General Hammond nodded. "4 months and 1 week. What happened in those 19 months?"

All three looked at each other. Daniel was the first to speak up. "Umm….well I was head of historical sciences at the Academic Institution. That's where I met Sam, who was in charge of the astro-sciences division."

"And I worked for the Radesh Military Academy, training cadets and devising defense strategies for their war against the Minaks" added Jack.

Hammond pointed at Sam and Jack. "How did the two of you meet?"

Sam and Jack looked at each other, not knowing what to say without revealing the truth. "Umm I was at the base to test a new weapon that I had developed when I was introduced to Jack."

Jack remembered the day well. He remembered the grumbling and complaining he had made at being forced to spend the afternoon showing a stuffy nosed scientist around the base. But then he saw her; her slender figure, her charming smile, and her bright blue eyes, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He remembered placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her around the facility, secretly enjoying the contact and the close proximity. The sudden memory caused a faint blush to creep up his neck and he looked down at his pad of paper, hoping nobody noticed.

"And he met Daniel through me sir," said Sam in an attempt to divert the attention from Jack.

General Hammond looked confused. "What I still don't understand is why Teal'c was left for SG6 to find and why they didn't kill the rest of you."

"From what I was able to put together sir," said Sam, "once the Governor of Radesh discovered all the knowledge that we had to offer, knowledge of the stargate, other races, our technologies …."

"We get the idea Major."

"Yes sir. Anyways when we wouldn't freely reveal our information, he had the four of us taken into custody, knocked out, and our memories blocked, and uploaded with false memories to make our new identities more believable. But Teal'c symbiote must have prevented the procedure from having an affect on him."

"We were most likely kept alive because of what knew and what we had to offer," said Daniel. "For example, my knowledge of the past as well as ancient languages, Sam's knowledge of theoretical astrophysics, and Jack's military experience."

General Hammond nodded. "Did you happen to obtain any valuable information while you were there?"

"Nothing that would really be of any use sir," said Sam. "You see sir, although some of their technology is different from ours, it isn't any more affective or efficient."

Daniel spoke up. "General Hammond, their culture has evolved in much the same way as ours."

"Our civilizations are so similar," added Sam. "Radesh technology is only a few generations behind Earth's."

"Was there anything of interest on Radesh? Anything at all?"

Daniel made one of his faces. "Well…. there were two moons."

_Two moons_ Daniel's words brought back a string of memories from the back of Sam's mind. A moonlit walk along the beach, bare feet in the soft sand, fingers intertwined. Sitting on her porch, snuggled next to his warm body, wrapped in a blanket, watching the moons rise. A softly spoken question, a glimmering ring placed on her finger, two moons shining brightly amidst the twinkling stars.

"Major is everything alright?"

General Hammond's voice brought Sam back to reality, finding Jack staring at her with a worried expression on his face. Sam blushed and shook her head, pushing those thoughts back into the recesses of her memory. "I'm fine sir, I'm just……very tired."

General Hammond chuckled softly. "I understand. It's been a very long couple months and I want you all to shower and get some rest. And I'm ordering that you all take two weeks leave." He looked at all of them and smiled warmly. "It's good to have you have home SG1….Dismissed."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 **


	6. Remembering

**Another Life**

*** I know I promised this would be up this weekend, but his is as early as I could get it up. Ch. 7 Should be up by the weekend. Hope you enjoy! ***

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 **

"Sam!" yelled Daniel, running after her down the hallway. "Sam wait!" Catching up with her outside of her lab, he put his hand on her back. "What was that back there? Why didn't you tell Hammond about Jack?"

Sam glared at him, and quickly glanced down the hall to see if anyone was looking, then pulled him inside and shut the door.

"There was no way we could tell General Hammond about the engagement. It would have been suicidal to our careers."

"But-"

"Daniel I tried," she said. "I offered to quit, but Colonel O'Neill wouldn't let me."

"Surely Jack would do the same."

"He did. He said he'd retire." Sam looked down at her hands. "But I couldn't let him."

Daniel sighed. "So what are you going to do?" Sam just looked up at him, sadness filling her eyes. "Sam you can't. You can't just forget feelings like that."

She groaned in frustration. "Then what would you have me do Daniel? You know the regulations as well as I do."

"You love each other," he reminded her.

"That was another life," she whispered. "Now we're just….friends…..colleagues."

Daniel went over to her and hugged her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I think so…I just….need to be alone for awhile."

Daniel nodded, "okay," he said walking towards the door. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Love never dies."

Sam stared at his back he walked away. As soon as he was gone, she dropped into her chair and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to keep the tears at bay.

**SG1 SG1 S1G1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

*** SGC – two weeks later***

"Hey Jack wait up!" Daniel yelled as he caught up with his CO. "How was your time off?"

Jack shrugged. "Oh you know. Fishing….beer…..more fishing."

"I uhh….talked to Sam before she left."

Jack kept staring straight ahead, trying to sound casual. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She told me about…..about your decision." Jack glanced briefly at Daniel and then back in front of him. "How are you holding up?"

Jack sighed. "There are good days and bad days. Some days are fine, and I almost feel like things are back to the way that the used to be…..before Radesh. But then there are some days when I wish…..I wish things were different."

"Have you talked to Sam about it?"

"No," said Jack bluntly.

"Jack….Sam's a woman-"

"- I know."

Daniel caught the glint in Jack's eye, "okay….. A little too much information. Ummm Jack, what I'm trying to say is that Sam's woman. She's emotional, and sensitive. If you're having a hard time, you can bet that she's having an even harder one. You really should talk to her."

Jack sighed. "Yeah I know."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

***SGC – few weeks later ***

Sam and Daniel had finished their meal in the mess hall and were putting their empty-dish laden trays away when Jack walked in. Sam looked up and saw him smiling her, and for a brief second she was back on Radesh.

_Jack stood in front of her in his military greens, unable to take his eyes off of her. She didn't know who this man smiling at her was, but she blushed under his gaze. She heard someone introduce her and she looked up at him, looking deep into his brown eyes. She only just met this man, but already she felt a connection._

"Hey guys." Jack's voice brought Sam back to reality. She blinked and the smiling military stranger shifted into BDU-clad Jack. The memory jump caught her by surprise and she dropped her tray, dishes shattering to pieces as they hit the floor.

Sam quickly dropped to her knees trying desperately to pick up all the small porcelain pieces.

"Carter?" Sam felt his hand on her arm and looked up at him, seeing the concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" His hand closed around hers as he looked to see if she had cut herself.

_* flash*_

_Deep amber eyes staring into hers, feeling his hot breath on her face._

_*flash*_

_The softness of his lips, the taste of coffee in his kiss._

_*flash *_

_Lips parting, tongues exploring each other's mouth, electricity surging. _

_*flash *_

_Wild passion. Blindly undoing buttons and zippers in between feverish kisses_

_*flash *_

_His strong muscular body on top of hers. Small beads of sweat trickling down her back. Their hear beats erratic, their breaths coming in short gasps. Her hands dancing over the solid muscles in his back, moving to run her fingers through his hair as her body is taken over by earth-shattering passion. _

_* flash*_

Sam found herself back in the mess hall, her breathing deep and ragged. The last wave of memories proving too much for her to handle, she dropped the broken plate she had in her hand, further shattering into more pieces, and bolted from the room.

Jack and Daniel stared after he for a few seconds as what just happened sunk in. Jack made a start for after her, but Daniel put up his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Uhhh maybe I should go. Seeing you right now probably wouldn't be the best thing for her right now."

Jack sighed. "Yeah you're probably right. Make sure she's okay for me, alright?"

"Sure thing Jack," said Daniel.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

* knock knock*

Daniel opened the door without waiting for a reply and stepped inside. "Are you okay?"

Sam was laying down on her bed, hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't know how much longer I can do this Daniel. It was easier before. Before….when there was always….you know….a possibility….of someday." She sniffed. "But now I know what it's like now….what it's like to have him, to hold him…"

Daniel walked over and put his hand on hers. "Oh Sam…." He said sympathetically.

"I keep getting flashes in hi mind. Memories of us together, of another life. I try so hard to hide them, to keep them buried. But sometimes, the smallest touch, his hand on my shoulder, or a word, or even a look……and they resurface." She drew in a deep shaky breath, and looked at him with sad, heart-broken eyes. "What am I going to do Daniel?"

Daniel sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I don't know Sam."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

After Daniel had left Sam, he told Jack to give it a couple hours, to let her calm down before he goes to see her. But Jack was too worried about Sam to wait any longer than two hours.

*knock knock *

"Come in."

Jack walked into Sam's quarters to find her sitting on her bed, back facing the door. "Carter…"

"I knew it was you," she said softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He walked over to her to find her holding her engagement ring, rubbing her thumb gently over the gems surface.

"You kept the ring."

Sam turned, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. She held his gaze for a moment, then looked back down at the ring and gave a small laugh.

"I remember our first date. The waiter got your order wrong, and then he spilt the spaghetti all down the front of your suit."

Jack smiled softly at the memory. "That spaghetti sauce was a pain to get out."

A small smile spread over Sam's face. "I think he found you intimidating." She paused. "I remember the time we spent the whole night outside watching the meteor shower, and on my birthday, when you took me to my favourite restaurant that overlooked the ocean. And –"

"Carter what are you doing?"

"Remembering," she said softly.

Jack sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. Sam turned to look at him. "I've missed you," she said softly.

"Come here," he said pulling her into a deep embrace, letting her cry into his shirt. "I've missed you too."

After a few minutes, Sam came to her senses and pulled away. "Sir we can't. What if someone came in?"

"Carter it's been a hard few weeks, and right now we could both use each other."

Sam nodded. "Okay."

Jack put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, and Sam rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes trying to calm his erratic heart beat and fight back the surge of memories and feelings.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**


	7. General Hammond

**Another Life**

**Sorry for the delay. I couldn't decide whether to post this chapter now, because it's a little on the short side, or wait until I found time to write the next bit. In the end, as you can tell I decided to post. I apologize for it being a short chapter! Hopefully the next one will be longer! **

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Jack had been up all night tossing ideas around, and although he hadn't been able to come up with an answer to his and Sam's predicament he knew one thing …. he had to tell Hammond.

The next day, Jack walked up to the control room and with an uneasy feeling in his stomach, walked into the General's office. General Hammond looked up. "Colonel O'Neill, I'm surprised to see you so soon after you're leave."

"Sir, we need to talk," he said placing a small velvet box on General Hammond's desk.

Hammond looked at the box, and then at Jack. He opened the box to reveal Sam's engagement ring. "Is this what I think it is Colonel?"

"That depends on what you think it is sir."

Hammond gave Jack a look. "You're married?"

"Technically engaged sir."

"To who?"

"Whom," Jack corrected.

"Jack…."

Jack took a deep breath and held it. "Carter."

"Carter….as in Major Samantha Carter of SG1?"

"That's the one."

Hammond pinched the bridge of his nose. "Colonel O'Neill do I have to remind you of the regulations of the United States Airforce?" Jack just looked at him, and held his gaze. Hammond sighed. "When?"

"On Radesh." Hammond looked up at sharply. "General, with all due respect, we were on that goddamm planet for almost two years with no memory of our former lives, including," he emphasized, "the SGC and its regulations."

"Colonel –"

Jack interrupted him. "I love her sir." There was a brief moment of silence. "We love each other. And not just on Radesh. General, I've cared for Carter for a long time."

"I had guessed as much." Hammond said quietly. "I've seen the way you two interact with each other….look at each other. I could tell that you cared for her more than the others and that she returned the feelings. But what I don't understand is why you didn't tell me earlier at the debriefing?"

"We didn't want anyone to know…incase it got out. We thought we could handle it ourselves."

"By trying to forget? Jack did you really think you could bury feelings like that?"

Jack sighed. "I know sir. But we didn't see each another way out. I wouldn't let Carter quit, and she wouldn't let me retire."

Hammond had begun pacing. "How long have you been engaged for?"

"Four months on Radesh and one month on Earth."

"I don't want to lose either of you Colonel. You two are both invaluable to SG1 and the SGC."

"I won't lose Carter sir."

"I know son. Let me make a few phone calls. See what I can do."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

*** a few days later***

General Hammond sat at his desk, his bright red phone held closely to his ear. He had been on the phone with the president of the United States for almost an hour.

"Yes sir….yes sir, that's right engaged….yes sir there are rules about that sort of thing….yes I know sir. But Mr. President, they were trapped on an alien planet with no recollection of their lives on Earth. As far as they were concerned they were Radanians who had lived on Radesh all of their lives. They met, fell in love, and now they're expected to go back to their old lives and ignore their feelings for each other…..yes sir…..yes they have done a lot for out country….yes sir…..actually I think it's five not four sir….yes sir, they've saved the world five times…..yes sir irreplaceable…..I know sir…..but perhaps we can……yes of course…..yes sir…….thank you sir……goodnight sir."

As General Hammond hung up the phone he smiled. After all those two had been through. Having to hide their growing affection for each other on the base and then having their memories altered and still finding each other and feeling the same way. What was it the president had said? _Destined to be together_. Hammond chuckled softly.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

**p.s I'm going to try my hardest to get the next chapter up by the end of the week. Sadly, it might be the last one, as i'm drawing near to the conclusion of my story outline**


	8. A Pardon

**Another Life**

***NOTE: Sorry that this chapter is late. I came down with the flu :( Anyways I hope you enjoy it. I'm still deciding on whether or not to add a concluding chapter or to end it here. What do you think? ***

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 **

Knock knock

"Come in!" yelled Jack. He was sitting at his desk playing with his yoyo, trying to decide on the best way to tell Sam about his talk with Hammond.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Jack's heart flip-flopped at the sound of her soft voice. "Ahhhh Carter…"

"Carter we need to talk," he said quietly. Sam looked at him with a concerned look. "I told General Hammond."

"You what!?"

"Carter –"

"Sir you told him about Radesh!?"

"Carter keep your voice down. I had to. There was no way we could have kept it to ourselves for very long. It was just too hard. Especially after the incident in mess hall."

Sam looked up at him sharply. "Is this what that's about? Are you trying to blame this one me?"

Jack was confused. "What?"

Sam ran her fingers through her hair and started pacing. "Are you saying that I'm too emotional? That I'm taking this hard? That you felt obligated to tell Hammond in case I made a fool of myself in front of everyone!?"

Jack moved over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to stand still. "Carter!" At the sound of her name, Sam stopped ranting and looked into his hazel eyes. "It's been hard for both of us. God Sam, do you know how hard it is to see you everyday, so fragile and broken, and not be able to hold you, hell to not even be able to say your name or hold your hand?" Tears glistened in her eyes, and she stared down at her feet. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I guess you do." He sighed. "Carter….Sam, I went to General Hammond because I can't keep up the charade anymore." He took a deep breath. "I went to see if he could help."

A small grin pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Was he mad?"

Jack grinned, "Oh you know the General. He was absolutely peachy."

"Pretty mad, huh."

"Yeah at first. But only because we didn't tell him right away. He calmed down a bit after that."

"What did you say?"

"The truth. That on Radesh we had no memory of our lives at the SGC including the regulations. And I told him that I love you. Both on Radesh and before…..and that I wasn't going to lose you."

Sam blushed. "What did General Hammond say to that?"

"He was actually very understanding. He had already guessed about us….before our mission to Radesh. He said that he wouldn't lose either of us as we are both invaluable to the SGC." Jack let his hands slide off her shoulders, down her arms, to hold her hands.

Sam looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

Jack smiled. "He said he'd make a couple phone calls, see if he can't pull a few strings. Carter…"

"- I know sir. I shouldn't get my hopes up. But…." She looked up at him with soft smile.

"I know Carter….I know."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

*** SGC – 1 week later***

General Hammond walked into Sam's lab to find her and Jack laughing softly. "Ahmm." He cleared his throat.

At the sound, both Sam and Jack looked up in surprise. "Sir!" they said simultaneously.

"We were just……just…." Sam stuttered.

"Just reminiscing sir," finished Jack, looking over at Sam who briefly met his gaze before shifting her focus to the cement floor.

Hammond waved his hand, motioning for them to be at ease. "I thought I'd find you two here. I need to talk to the two of you."

Sam swallowed and looked over at Jack. "You do sir?" said Jack.

"Yes Jack. This," he said holding up a brown folder, "was faxed to me this morning from the Pentagon."

"What is it?" asked Jack.

"A pardon."

Sam's eyes grew wide, and hesitantly she held out her hand. Hammond handed her the folder and slowly, she opened it up, eyes quickly scanning the page. "A pardon from what?" continued Jack.

"Article 134," breathed Sam.

"Ahhhh…." Nodded Jack. "Which means?"

"Which means Jack, that you have a wedding to plan." Said Hammond.

Jack looked at Sam, not believing what he was hearing. She nodded, smiling softly and tears sparkling in her eyes.

Hammond smiled. "I'll leave you two alone," he said, and quickly left the room.

"Sooooo….." said Jack still trying to take in what the General had just told them.

Sam looked up at him and blushed slightly at his awkwardness.

Suddenly standing up, Jack put his hand in his pocket and dug out their old engagement ring. "Whaddya say Carter? Will you marry me…..again?"

Sam grinned one of her genuine Sam Carter smiles. "Yes," she said as he slid the ring onto her finger. It sparkled as brightly as it had the first time she wore it. The two looked at each other, staring into the depths of each others eyes, letting the moment sink in.

Then in one sudden fluid motion, their lips met and months of pent up angst, and heartache melted away. This kiss was one of desperation, powerful and intense. They held each others faces in their hands, pulling each other as close as possible. He could feel the wetness on his cheeks from the tears that silently trickled down her face as they kissed.

Jack pulled away and wiped at her tears with his thumbs. "Hey what's this all about?"

Sam shook her head. "Sir…Jack…..it's just that…..well….before, it was hard enough trying to keep everything back in that room. Then on Radesh…. we finally had a chance to start something, and then……then back on Earth I lost you again. And now…well now this."

"Carter….Sam I'm here for good now. And I will never leave you, ever."

The kiss this time was soft and tender. Jack's hands wrapped around Sam's waist drawing her closer, and Sam's hands moved up to his hair, entangling themselves in his grey locks.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**


	9. Epilogue

**Another Life**

***Sorry for the really long wait. I couldn't quite make up my mind if I wanted to add an epilogue, but I was finally convinced. It's really short, but just kind of sums things up. Again I apologize for the really long wait!!***

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

*** One year later***

It was a beautiful night, stars shining brightly against the black velvet of the midnight sky. Sam and Jack sat on the roof of their cabin, a soft blanket draped across them to ward off the night chill. Sam sighed, leaning into Jack's side. She looked down at their hands, fingers intertwined, moonlight casting a soft glow on their wedding bands.

"Do you miss it?" she asked.

"Miss what?" Jack asked, eyebrows raised.

"Our other life….on Radesh."

"No," he said simply. "Why? Do you?"

"No….but…"

"But…." he urged.

"It was so much simpler."

"Oh for cryin' out loud Sam, we were being brainwashed!"

"I know, I know. But there were no regs, no Senator Kinsley's out to get us, and we didn't have to keep a strictly professional relationship at work."

"Woah, woah, slow down. For starters, we were given a presidential pardon from the regs. Secondly, Kinsley's always got a boot up his ass about something. Yesterday it was the running costs of the SCG program, today it's us, heck tomorrow it could be Teal'c's bad sense of humour. Sam there are always going to be people like Kinsley out there who can't stand it that we're together and who are waiting for us to fail."

Jack pulled Sam closer, and whispered in her ear. "And as for our work relationship, I can think of a couple ways of making up for it off duty." He led a trail of kisses down her neck.

Sam smiled. "Jack!" She pushed him off of her, and cuddled down next to him. "So you don't miss it at all?"

Jack sighed. "No. Not at all. My job at the SGC is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. The only thing that I love more than my work with the SGC is you."

Sam's eyes shone with emotion. "I know. And I wouldn't trade our life for anything….even if it is harder." She crawled into his lap, brushing her lips across his.

"Mmmm" said Jack. "How 'bout we move this inside?" He could feel her grin against his lips.

"Yes sir," she whispered into his ear.

Grinning Jack tossed the blanket to the side and scooped Sam up in his arms and brought her into the house.

**FIN**


End file.
